<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boruto And Sarada: Wanted Children by multifandom404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892140">Boruto And Sarada: Wanted Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom404/pseuds/multifandom404'>multifandom404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Human Trafficking, Minor Violence, Serious Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom404/pseuds/multifandom404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Current Kara Actuation Arc headcanon. Team Seven without Mitsuki has encountered unwanted informations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boruto And Sarada: Wanted Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fanfic here on Ao3, please bear with me,😽</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their stay on the Land of Silence isn't that greatly welcomed. They confronted the tip of the iceberg of the real world. Far from what they're raised, a peaceful and relaxed village. Sarada watched those people fight like animals in the wilderness. You must be vicious and vigilant to survive the toxic and brutal life. They brought down other's from them to rise.</p><p> </p><p>The instinct of survival. "Sarada, are you alright?" Her sensei asked. She bobbed her head. There were different types of people that surround them, the environment was unpredictable yet it felt like bound by the unspoken rule. Everyone minds their own businesses. There were women who barely have any clothes on their skin on the cold weather. There are old men spending their money on those women. </p><p> </p><p>Sarada understands everything in her surroundings, yet she can't understand why there are still places like this. While she was dreaming easily and waking up on a comfortable bed, there were people sleeping on the cold pavement. "Let's get a room, let's stay in one room, for our own good," Mugino-san said. </p><p> </p><p><br/>They proceed on a simple inn at the corner and rented a room. She noticed how Boruto was surprised at the new diversity they were in. "Sarada, you're the only girl in our group. Although you're a strong fighter, it isn't enough to move recklessly. You too, Boruto, you're the Hokage's son, the bounty for your head on the underworld is large enough to feed a family for a year." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sarada was surprised, just how much Boruto worth on the underworld? Boruto should be more careful, now that she knew he's a jewel on human traffickers. "I know, no one can catch me, dattebasa."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Sarada shook her head. Boruto is Boruto. "We actually have a bingo book about that," Konohamaru-sensei said. He got a small blue notebook from his satchel. "This is classified information and only for ANBU units. We're always aware of the threats of highly valuable persons and their families. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Boruto tried to peak on the notebook, but he barely succeeds. Sarada doesn't mind, she'd been facing dangers even at the academy. Names are a powerful and terrifying thing. " Hmm... look, Sakura-san's here!" Boruto read the blue book. Sarada got interested finally. "Kore! You shouldn't read that!"</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, Sakura-san's value is off the charts!" He said, even though Sarada recognizes her mother's abilities, she can't help to worry about her mother. </p><p> </p><p>"Almost all of our friends are here. Though they're on the lower list. Sarada isn't here though, you're lucky." He said. Mugino scowled at Boruto's statement. "Sarada isn't there because no one knew her existence. As I've heard from Yamato-heichou, Orochimaru-sama deleted every record of Sarada's birth. But I guess that's impossible, she had to present her birth certificate to ent--"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Mugino stopped talking when he felt the tough aura that shifted the room coming from Sarada. She was sulking on the corner of the room. Konohamaru gave him a glare. "Uh... Sarada, of course, it may not be the truth." He said anxiously, trying to cheer up the child. </p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine." Her dark aura stopped seeping from her. Mugino sighed in relief, the stories were true, Uchihas are grumpy most of the time. "Bah, as anyone cares about that, no one shouldn't be that list from the first place." Boruto waved his hands on the air and sprawled on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Sarada agreed. She didn't intend to sulk like that, but she can't help to think about how she still doesn't know everything about her. And she completely understands it. "Let's rest for today, then get back to our mission tomorrow," Konohamaru-sensei said. They just proceed with their routine and let the night pass. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                          ______________</p><p> </p><p><br/>Konohamaru slept with half of his eyes open. He must stay vigilant. He often got kicked on face by Boruto. Mugino was sleeping near the doors, sitting. He doesn't know why he didn't just sleep normally, but maybe it's one of the ninja's antics. Meanwhile, Sarada got her own corner, near the window. </p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru heard soft motions outside, proceeding to their room. He didn't move, but he reached a kunai beneath his pillow. He noticed that Mugino wield something too. <em>So he isn't asleep at all</em>. He thought. </p><p> </p><p>He creeps carefully towards the sliding door. He motioned how many, Mugino raised his finger. He nodded, he gripped the handle, ready to slide the door anytime. He leaves the weight on his calves, the handle from the other side creaks. Konohamaru opened it immediately and rushed at the offender and tackled it down, Mugino rushed to the back of the culprit and helped him tie down the culprit. </p><p> </p><p>"Move and your dead, restrain and I'll break your wrist, scream and I'll slit your throat." He uttered. The felon didn't move at all, Konohamaru pressed the cold blade against the man's throat.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Answer every question and we'll let go," Mugino asked. They settled down. "What do you need?" </p><p> </p><p><br/>"I-I'm just a kidnapper, nothing less!" The man said. He pressed the blade more, there's a small amount of blood gushing down. "Who will you kidnap?" </p><p> </p><p><br/>"A girl... my partner overheard on that room... a girl worth billions of ryō." Konohamaru frowned in confusion. He thought that Sarada's out of the list?</p><p> </p><p>"Name?" Mugino asked. "U-Uchiha Sarada." The man muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Mugino gasped. "Why?" </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Are you kidding, man? That name is forbidden to speak in this place, even to write down on the wanted notebooks, therefore most of the sellers are challenged to get here." He struggled a little bit and Mugino broke his finger, the man opened his mouth to scream but Konohamaru stuck a piece of cloth to shut the man. "Why is her name forbidden?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>The man didn't answer, Mugino broke another finger. He struggled and bit the cloth to release the pain he obtained. "Orochimaru-sama and Sasuke of Sharingan killed the administrator of human trading for that girl for protection." </p><p> </p><p><br/>Konohamaru and Mugino were surprised at how seemingly Orochimaru's name etched on the underworld even he spent his days in the laboratories. "The unspoken worth of her is large enough to feed a village. She's a hot target for the bachelor males who wanted to breed the Uchiha blood, also body collectors for her sharingan and scientist." </p><p> </p><p><br/>Konohamaru grunted. "Does anyone knew she's here?" The man shook his head. "No! No one!" He said in muffled noise. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Konohamaru nodded, but he was surprised when Mugino ended the man's life. "He was lying." </p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru understood the situation and let Mugino disposed of the body. The sun started its impending climb to the sky. "At least we get rid of the kidnapper." </p><p> </p><p>Mugino should've expected that kind of interaction. Though, he was surprised that two of the most wanted children on those notebooks were roaming on its own demise if they were unfortunately got caught.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WATCH AND READ BORUTO!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>